Lieutenant Venables
Chapter I Lieuetnant Chris Warhawk came on board H.M.S Black mercenary as she lay anchor in the hamoaze and reported himself to the officer of watch, who was a tall and rather gangling individual with hollow cheeks and a melancholy cast, of countennace, whose uniform looked a sifit had been put on in the dark and not read justed since." Glad to have you aboard ,sir," The Captain's ashore. First Lieutenant went for'rard with bos'un ten minutes ago". "Thank you," said warhawk. He looked keenly round him infinity of activites which were making the ship ready for a long period of service in distant waters. "Hey there! You stay tackles! Handsomely Handsomely Belay! Venables was bellowing this over Warhawk's shoulder. "Mr. Hill!, Keep a eye on what you men are doing there!". "Aye aye sir,sir," He came a sulky reply, "Mr. Hill! Lay aft here!". A Paunchy indivual with a think grey pigtail came rolling aft to where venables stood with warhawk at the gangway. He blinked up at venables with the sun in his eyes; the sunlight lit up the sprouting grey beard on his tiers of chins. "Mr. hill!" said venables. He spoke quietly, but there was an intensity of spirit underlying his words that surprised warhawk. "That powder's got to come aboard before nightfall and you know it. So don't use that tone of voice when replying to an order. Answer cheerfully another time.How are going to get the men to work if you sull? Get for'rard and see to it.". "Aye aye, sir".said hills,turning to go forward again."I'm very sorry about that Mr. Warhawk, name Ishamel Venables 3th Lieutenant of this ship!", they shake hands and went inside of their cabins. Then Young lad Wellerd said" Sir! The Captain is coming on board!. Ishamel came out! "Boatswain mates in line!, Seaman get yourself in line, Sergeant of marines rally your men!". "Aye aye sir!", the marine saluted with his sabre. Then Captain James Goldswain came on board. The Lieutenants saluted to him, as he saluted back. He stood in front of mr. warhawk, he said"You came aboard in my absence, did you? asked Goldswain. "Yes, sir" he replies back to the captain, "Who told you I was on shore?" he said. "No one sir".The Captain siad" How did you guess it then?", " I didn't guess it sir I didn't know you were on shore until Mr. Venables told me!: "Mr. Venables? So you know each other already?"."No sir. I reported to him when I came on board" Warhawk said. "So that you could have a few private words without my knowledge?", "No sir!" he said again to captain. "I'll have you know I allow no one to conspire behind my back, mr. - ah- Warhawk said the Captain. "Also sir it's a honor to serve with a man who has discipline of this ship!" warhawk said. Then the captain went inside of his cabin with his doctor and the 1st Lietuenant, "Who are you? sir?", Kennedy said' Kennedy 2st Lieutenant and that Mr. Wellard he is a midshipman of this ship". "Ah it's a honor to meet you sir!" They shake hands each other and went downstair to their cabins. Chapter II Ishamel was working on the map, then 1st Lieutenant Buckland came in, "Ah Mr. Venables how are you sir?", He replies back" Fine what about you sir?", "Drinking!". Ishamel replies back" Well I will be going now good day sir!". He unlock the door and went to his bunk and slept in for the night. The next morning the seaman started taking care of the sails, Mr. warhawk said" Ah she love the sea I believe Mr.Venables", "Indeed Mr. Warhawk, would like to take care of it?". He stand and watches the sea splash the ship, that sails ,must be re tack. "You must ask the captain permission!", "Mr. Wellard tell the captain that I wish to retack the sails at once!". "Aye aye sir!" Wellard said. He knock on captain door, he enter and said" Mr. Warhawk Compliments, He is about to re tack the sails". The Captain came out and put on his coat,"So warhawk I believe that you wish to re tack the sails?", "Yes sir!" warhawk saided. "Very well do it!". Warhawk came up and said" ALL HANDS RE TACK THAT SAIL!" The seaman started to pull the sails up and then a sheet started to rip, "Sail rip! sir A SAIL RIP!" Wellard said, :"Who that MAN DISOBEYING MY DIRECT ORDER!" Captain said. "Sir it's me wellard!", "You will be sorry for this Mr. Wellard!". Ishamel was on the rope and said to the captain "Sir! there was a problem with the sails it was rip", "SILENCE! GET DOWN HERE YOU TWO AT ONCE!" They got down and stand at attention, "Mr. Wellard you will be whip for 2 dozen of lashes, and Mr. Venables you will watch for the next 10 hours is that clear?". Ishamel stand at attention and saluted at him. Then at night ishamel was watching on deck but he was sleeping. Then Captain came on board in his night clothes, he said" Please kill me Mr. Venables! for my own life" He couldn't do it, he said' Sir please don't do this", "Captain, I will give you a medicene to sleep is that clear?".He walk with the doctor and then ishamel went to his cabin and slept in for the night. The next morning in the captain office, "Well gentlemen i believe it's west indies for us!", "Black rebellion are there!" venables said, "Very good mr. venables, gentlemen I can't believe that Mr. Venables know everything about the west indies". As they were standing there, "We must stop the spanish fort because they are firing cannons on the british supply ships, so it's our job is to clean the scum out of there!'". Later Mr. Wellard was on the watch when ishamel was speaking with matthews, chris warhawk and kennedy downstair. "We must put him to unfit the ship because of the men, ishamel and wellard here" Mr. Buckland said" Very well!". The Captain woke up and didn't find three lieutenant on the watch, "Sergeant get your marines THERE A MUTINY A BLACK BLOODY MUTINY! HUNT THOSE COWARDS". Ishamel got up and see mr. wellard coming down"Sir Capt. coming down to come after you!", "Everyone! hide" They went to places and hide, then captain goldswain came in with two pistols in his hands, "Come! OUT!".Then he heard a noise, "Stop there!". Mr. Wellard came out and started walking toward to him where the hatch is open, Ishamel came out, then the captain fell down to the hull. Then later Mr. Buckland said" What happen?", "He fell sir into the hull". The sergeant came over to him "Sir, Capt. said there was a mutiny,we got to hunt the mutiny he said., also he sent Mr. Hill down to get the mutiny". He silented himself and never said a word, but he went back to the captain cabin, with the doctor. "Well doctor is he fit to command?" Buckland said. Doctor said" No, his skull is intack, which mean is he is unfit or not unfit for command it's my choice gentlemen I will tell you tomorrow". Chapter III The ships cannon begin to fire for some target practice, "Gentlemen we need to fire faster before the enemy engage us!", "You call yourself a gun crew?, not a drunk crew!". Styles said" Mr. Venables we are ready!". Ishamel let him run out the cannon! then they started to fire then ishamel check the timing to warhawk, "Hmmm RELOAD "They both said. Then ishamel came on board to meet buckland "Sir with your permission allow me to do this". The seaman threw some water on ishamel and then crew started to laugh on him. Then the Captain came on board with two pistol, "Sergeant marine Arrest Buckland, ishamel, kennedy and matthews". The marines escorted them to the cell,then the next day they arrive at san domingo. The fort started firing on them, the captain said" Open fire! Mr. Hill! at once! we will fire those spanish dogs!". Then in the cell, Ishamel said" God we must get out of here", then matthews and styles came in with a ax, "Sir, we'll get you out in no time!". They started to hit the lock, and Mr. Hill came down"What is this?", styles grab him and threw him overboard. Then Buckland said" Mr.Wellard, get sergeant and his mariners, including doctor clive tell him to bring a strait jacket".Mr. Wellard went off, then ishamel said" Tell the men to..." Then a huge crash, Mr. Buckland accident hit himself on the cannon which would give him a scar on his forehead. "We've run a ground by god!, Everyone we have run a ground". Ishamel, kennedy and warhawk got up then my god we must take care of the anchor at once!. Ishamel went on the longboat, he saw "ROW THE BOAT MEN! FOR YOU LIVES!", the seaman started to row, but the spanish cannons were firing on them. Chris was on the other boat when they were carrying the anchor, then a spanish cannonball the boat but chris and his other seaman survive "HELP!, We are sinking grab the anchor by god!", ishamel put the rope around the anchor, then chris reponse back"Help Don't drown me!".Ishamel jump off and swim underwater to save Chris but he pull chris arm off of the anchor and swam back to the boat with him. Chris said' Thank you ishamel you are truely good friend!".They row back on their ship, then ishamel grab the pistols from the captain then doctor clive came by "What is this?", "I believe captain goldswain is unfit for command doctor clive" Buckland said. The sergeant marines took him away in his cabin by tieding him up with the strait jacket, "I believe our mission is over, let's head to jamanica before the dagos sink up!", "RAISE SHEET TASK!" Kennedy, ishamel and chris said. The ship was sailing back to sea. Chapter IV Ishamel and Kennedy were in their cabin drinking some wine, ishamel said" Maybe we should do is to attack the fort from inland archie". "Are you nuts ishamel! by god there like probably a thousands of dagos in there with their general in there, they have cannons by god!" Ishamel replies back "We have like thousand of sailors and 100 marines with us, I'll speak with Buckland bout it!". The Next morning ishamel and his other lieutenant were having a meeting,"Sir we could go around the fort and attack it from the rear, and then use the fort cannons to fire on the spanish ship when the HMS Black Mercenary go in!". Buckland replies "Hmmm I totally agree with you mr. Venables but no we sail for jamanica!". Ishamel and chris at night were talking about their life together, then Mr. Buckland came on board "Fine ishamel I agree with you plans but after that we sail to jamanica!". The Captain woke up, "Ah the lieutenant have a little chat together, but to save this man from the crown!", "SENT WORD FOR DR. CLIVE!" Buckland yell out!. Kennedy said" Good luck ishamel, and you too chris!". Ishamel shake his hand and replies "Thank you". The seaman were coming out of their bunks except for 6 crew members, their names were randy and his group were deserters because of the ship and their captain. Buckland said" Mine god, they desert the ship!", "Sir, probably because what will lie them at jamanica! I fear they are scared and afraid", "We take the fort!" Buckland said. The marines cheer, including the seaman. Ishamel went on the longboat including chris and kennedy. They row at dusk, but they were going to sneak attack the fort, from morning then they got off the boats and started walk to the hills. But ishamel got down, as everyone else did "What is it sir?"," Randy and the deserters sir", he got up and went silent "Sir!, there no need to... look!". The lieutenants got up and saw randy and the other deserters were laying on the ground, dead. The men started looking, Venables replies back" We haven't got much time so move it seaman, Captain of the marines deploy your men with the men!", "Sir? permission to bury the dead? Mr. Hill said. "We haven't got much time so move it!" Warhawk said to mr. hill, then at dusk, Ishamel was spying on the fort with his telescope then chris came up as kennedy did, "Here chris take a look", he gave chris the telescope. then he saw some spanish man was kissing some slave girl, then kennedy said" May I look?", he look through the scope and seeing them kissing he chuckled and said" Good God!". Then some shots came from the ship, then chris look through "The slaves!", "Sir!, Look the fort!" ishamel said. Then the dago commander call arms, but chris pull his sword and pistol out"BLACK MERCENARY CHARGE!". The seaman and the marines started to charge, they kept screaming toward the fort and then dagos came out with their musket firing on them. Chapter V Ishamel aim his pistol at the dagos and fire his shot but the dagos were retreating because of the marines. Then spanish soldiers were on the fort and they open fire on the men!, "Marines front rank kneel!" Chris said. The marines kneel down and took aim on the dagos then return fire on them. The dagos were down, chris reload his pistol "Black Mercenary with me!". They charge inside the fort, the dagos kept running from them but they barricade themself in the house, the men try to push it down as in group "Come on men! Push it down!" ishamel said. Then shots came from the other barricade, chris said" Use cover!, and run!". The men went to cover behind and kennedy said" Sir! watch out!". The dagos commander fire some shots on the men, "Archie see! your friend from the fort!", "What do you mean ishamel?" he said back to ishamel. Chris shout out "Marine! MARINE!", Ishamel, Kennedy and matthews went out to grab something specials, while the marines march faster in line. 'We got to find Mr. Hill and that gun powder! Chapter VI They started carrying TNT somewhere where they could find, "Ishamel what the name of god what are we doing?", "Don't you get it?, how did that commander got from the fort to the other side" ishamel replies. "I know but...", "Sir! A Hole here!" matthews said. They place the TNT down and ran back, "See?, this is our back door to support the men!". Mr. Hill fire the shot from his pistol, then the TNT started to explode!. They lower mr. wellard down, with a rope in his hands, "Sir!, dagos coming!". Mr. kennedy gave him a pistol, then he took aim and fire the shot. The dago soldier was hit but the other wasn't then ishamel came down and hit the dago with his pistol. "Let's go men!", they started running with one TNT that mr. hill is carrying, then there was a black door standing in their way they begin to lay a fuse on the tnt and then it destroy the door, after that chris and the men came in "My god! ishamel... how?!?", "You know Mr. Warhawk!". Chris pull his sabre out and shout out "Black Mercenary with me!", Ishamel order them to charge. Then they ran up to the fort cannon, but dagos were everywhere. But their strength were stronger to fight off the dago, ishamel grab one of the commanders and chris put a sabre to his neck saying" DO YOU SURRENDER!", but he didn't response "MARINES MAKE READY!" Warhawk said, The marines present their arms in front of the commander. "Now do you surrender?" warhawk said. The commander gave him his sabre back to chris, and then they secure everything in the fort!. "SIR! SIR THE SPANISH BOATS" Matthews said. They look up the boat in the telescope, "My god the black mercenary is not here yet but we could use hot shot to warn them!".They went to the boil room, to start working on the cannonball then ishamel came up to make ready for the cannon, "May I Sir?", "Yes you may" Warhawk said. They run out the cannon and ishamel shout out fire, the cannon fire on the water, "Well Mr. Kennedy?", "The sea boil sir!", "We want burning ships! not the sea!". Warhawk order them to run out and then cannon fire on the top sail, but cannons firing. "What was that?", "Sir! It's black mercenary!" Wellard said. The Marines cheer a Huzzah also the seaman did. Chapter VII Mr. Buckland came on shore while on the boat, "Good job taking care of the fort!", "Sir!, Spanish boat coming in with a white flag also their colonel!" Sergeant marine said. "Ah, just made it in time to greet him!", The spanish colonel came on shore and saluted with his hat off. "Name is Colonel Alexa Diego! Most catholic of his holy empire King Clemente the First!" Colonel Diego said. They walk straight into the colonel office, they begin to sat down "I wish to give up the entire island", "You wish to give it up?" Buckland said. 'Yes because I want to keep my people on the spanish ship including my wife","Fine, we will be back! in a few hour ok?". Then ishamel came out and said" But why the colonel is so deen to leave the island?", "Because that man lost his mind! Mr. Venables you mark my words" Buckland said. Then ishamel said soemthing else "But sir, I believe we need to fire on the ship, May i have permission to.", "YES! Granted ok? I must be going!". Then ishamel and chris went off while kennedy get matthews and styles. "Ok Styles start carrying the cannon to the hill!" ishamel said. But the marines started dragging the cannon up to the hill, then the cannon. Ishamel said"Fire the gun!", the cannon started firing on the ship but a hour later the spanish ship surrender to the british hands as a prize of the war, Then a shot hit the soldier. The soldiers bend down as ishamel and the others did. It was a Black Slave General coming up with his soldiers "Ishamel..." Kennedy said, "Yes I believe our battle has begun!" The colonel open fire on ishamel and his men, "Mr. Hill spike the gun! and MARINE! Retreat with me!". The marines started running down the hill, then buckland came on shore, "Gentlemen I believe we have to destory the fort, and I need a man to lay the fuse at the fort". Ishamel said"It is I who would do the honor to lay the fuse", "I shall go with him sir" Warhawk said. Mr. Buckland replies "No, I need you here, and ishamel I shall see you at the ship". Ishamel ran back into the armory to lay the fuse. Chapter VII Ishamel was laying some TNT, but then chris and kennedy came up the stair "Are you nuts! Archie!", "Yes Ishamel, you need back up! to protect you". The black slave charge up but kennedy shot one and then chris shot the other one. Ishamel said"Follow me, ok?", they ran toward to the rope where they came inside, then they got chris out of there. Then the ship was starting to leave, "Bloody ell!, they are leaving us!" but they look at the water and ishamel smile "Let go!", they started to jump off the cliff and made it alive in the water. The ship saw ishamel, chris and kennedy in the water, so they sent a longboat to them "Ah Mr. Venables you made it by god, and would you like to take command of our vessel?", "Aye aye sir" ishamel said. Then Mr. Warhawk came by and response back "Sir, I am sorry for disobeying your orders.", "It's quite alright mr. warhawk you may be dismiss","I think I found out the problem with our captain". Dr. Clive response, "He lost his memory?", "Yes he doesn't remember anything from the last procedure". Dr. clive said. Then the Capt. woke up "Ah the tiger has free his cub to save the last king", then Dr. Clive gave him something, 'Sir, what were you giving him?" ishamel replies, "Laudrum", 'What! Dr. Clive why were you giving him Laudrum for! for god sake this is our captain" Buckland said. He started to acting drunk, and drink some more whiskey "You are drunk sir!" Mr. Kennedy said back to him. Dr. Clive didn't response back and then left the room. The Sea breeze had died away with cooling of the land, and it was that breathless time of night when air pressures over island and ocean were evenly balanced. Not many miles out at sea the trade winds could blow, as they blew eternally, but here on the Alantic broke moment at the sea. Then ishamel went on the vessel with kennedy and matthews, "What of Captain Goldswain?", "He is unfit to command matthews" Mr. Kennedy replies. Chapter IX At the Dining table, with Mr. Buckland and the spanish colonel and his wife also. Ishamel said" How long were you under siege colonel?, "I think we were about 4 months but the slaves kept retreating", "Hmm I didn't know that we were fighting versus a honorable man captain goldswain" Colonel Diego said. They eat some couple of food that the chef made on the ship, "So Lieutenant Buckland, how long are you under command?", "Ma'am, I am now command because our captain was unfit to command'. Then a Long disturbing song disturb the officers in the dining hall, "Excuse me ma'am" Dr. Clive put his napkin away and took care of the captain. Then Diego response back to Ishamel "So Mr. Venables, how long were you in the service?" Miss Diego response back to ishamel, "Ma'am I serve in the navy for one year now, and I was promoted to lietuenant because of my skills at gibratlar", "Yes indeed ishamel, Indeed" Kennedy said. Then ishamel left for the night, but buckland said" Surrender your sword colonel", he aim his pistol at the colonel, "Very well Mr. Buckland", He pull his sabre out and gave it to buckland, "Marines escort these two to their cells at once!" Then ishamel return back to his vessel,"How was dinner Mr. Venables?", "Fine indeed matthews". Ishamel walk down and replies back "Matthews wake me up at six bells", "Aye aye sir!" Matthews replies, ishamel took off his jacket and then lay on his bunk sleeping. Chapter X Ishamel woke up from a nightmare and then he said" I need a drink", He grab a bottle of whiskey and started drinking some, but he went back to sleep, Then chris heard some talks from the spanish, and then he took his pistols, and side the door, and shot both of them, "BLACK MERCENARY WE HAVE BEEN TAKEN, MERCENARY HAS BEEN TAKEN!", He pull his sabre out and fought off some couple of guards including the commander, styles try to fought off as the seaman did. Mr. Hill try to cover the doors so the captian wouldn't get shot, but the spanish broke through and mr. wellard shot of the guard and they shot both of wellard and the captain. Then warhawk got slice by the commander but he was shot and he turn around, it's was ishamel and his division, "Mercenary with me!", then kennedy shot the colonel with his pistol. But ishamel aim his pistol at the commander "Surrender your colonel is dead, order your men to lay down their arms!", The commander order them to stand down, "Get these men down below again" Kennedy said.Styles grab Mr. Warhawk, and replies back "Sir! Mr. Warhawk!". They ran to him and "Are you ok?","Ah he need a thread and the needle!" Dr. Clive said. Then they took him down to sick bay, next week they arrive in jamanica!. Chapter XI "I shall see you two soon, I hope you will be ok at the trail"chris said., "I will!" Ishamel replies back. Then a Letter came by to ishamel, as he read it, "Come see me at once Lord Mallace" Ishamel enter his office and saluted to him with his hat off, "Mr. Venables in the next 15 hours you will be standing for trail for mutiny A BLACK BLOODY MUTINY!", "Also were you closer when the captain fell down into the hull?", "Sir, he just fell down" Ishamel replies. Then at trail, the cannon fire the shot, then mallace walk in the hall" All rise up for the jury!" Guard said. The officers stood up including matthews and styles were watching the trail, "Now three officers of his majesty ship the black mercenary, is this true that you remove capt. james goldswain from his lawful command!", "Yes sir that what we did" Buckland said. Then Dr. Clive stood up and said"Yes sir, I believe his skull was intact","Now Mr. Venables" Said Commodore Goldtimbers, "Why did you lead a such finest battle at the fort? Hmm?", "I believe it was our duty sir!" Venabels replies. "Ah duty, gentlemen don't you get it! duty!", The officers chuckled and mallace said" Well case is dismissed!". Then ishamel and archie visit chris at the hospital, "Ah hello ishamel and archie how are you?","We're fine indeed chris", Kennedy said. "How is your wounds?", "Ah lord its always hurt me like my father beat up a bloody french frog!",They chuckled, "Well doctor said I will leave tomorrow because of my wounds".Then ishamel left while kennedy chat with him, then commodore goldtimbers came by, and said' Hello Mr. Venables how are you?", " I'm fine sir!", He replies back "Would you like to know who is taking command of Red Stallion?", "Sir?" Ishamel replies back. He gave the letter with ishamel name on it,"Your orders Commander", Ishamel got up and said" it should be mr.warhawk the honor should go to...", "Mr. Venables I would like to tell you just accept the bloody promotion please". "Aye aye sir!" He replies back. Chapter XII It was a cold winter's day in portsmout; a black frost, and there was a penetrating east wind blowing down the street as chris warhawk came out of the dockyard gates, He turned up the collar of his pea-jacket over his muffler and crammedhis hands into his pockets, and he bowed his head into the wind as he strode forward into it, his eyes watering, his nose runnning,while the east windseemed to find its way between his ribs, making the scars that covered them ache anee, He would not allow himself to look up at the Keppel's Head as he went past it. He saw chris warhawk coming up to him, 'Sir! sir!, Mr. Venables!", "Chris! it's good to see you!" Ishamel shake his hand and replies back. "What are you doing here sir!", "Well this is my home sometime, but I live with my girlfriend house care to come with me?",They started walking off and chris replies back "I spent my time here looking for a house to stay in", "Well My girlfriend house is cheaper for you!" ishamel replies back to him. They arrive inside and caternia's mother came downstair and said" Ah who is this young gentlemen?", "Ma'am this is chris warhawk my friend and chris this is caternia sforza mother's the mother of her lovely home", He shake her hand and caternia came down" Ah my lovely man!" they kiss each other, and said" I will be up Mr. Warhawk" He replies. They walk upstair to caternia room, ishamel said" How are you caternia?", "I'm doing ok, just got back from london Also I saw your family up there!".She said. 'Ah how are they?", "Mother is doing well, father is doing ok at west indies!". He kissed her and then her mother came inside, then said" Ah Mr. Warhawk would like to see you!", they left and ishamel said" Yes?", "Let head out to grab some couple of drinks you know like old times", "I know just a place!" he said. Chapter XIII Ishamel and chris left caternia house, they went to the officers club and then Mr. Goldtimbers got up and said"Ah Mr. Venables how are you sir?","Fine indeed Admiral Goldtimbers and also remember Mr. warhawk the men I serve with on black mercenary". Ishamel said. "As refact I recall!, Mr. Warhawk would you like to join us for cards?", but ishamel spoke out before, "No he will be my guest today but I will shall be honor as always!", "Allow me to introduce you a new midshipman, a young lad was walking in his uniform with a navy hat on him as he saluted to ishamel,"Commander Venables this is Midshipman Mark Ironskull he just graduate from Royal navy academy". "Hello sir!,Mr. Venables I've heard about you, I would like to be on your ship", "Yes I believe welcome to H.M.S Red Stallion!". Then ishamel started playing cards with them, "My trick by god!" The officers replies, then ishamel put his secret trick and won the cards game. "Bloody ell! I lost the game by god!", the officer replies angry, "Well Mr. Venables I hope we shall see each other again!" Mr. Goldtimbers said. They saluted back, and then ishamel and chris walk outside in the dark street, but the royal navy guards came by and said" Halt! where are you going?","We are royal navy officers I believe" Chris said. Then ishamel and chris left, "Hmmm probably guarding or drunk I believe Mr. Venables!", "Indeed they are" Ishamel replies. They arrive back at the house, and then caternia was in room, as chris went upstair!. Miss Sforza came downstair and said" My Lovely daughter was weeping while you were away!", "hmm ma'am?" Ishamel said. "She always cry and miss you while you are at sea" Then ishamel went upstair to see caternia,and he unlock the door. Chapter XIV Ishamel said" Caternia don't cry, just listen to me my darling!". Caternia dried her tear out, and said" My love I miss you always", "Relax, but if you were my family I would help you out caternia", "So I would like to say something to you". He knee down in front of her, "Caternia Sforza will you marry me?", he show her the ring and caternia was in the shock!, "Yes I will mel, I will!" They kissed each other and hug each other, then ishamel told chris, "We're engaged!", "Ah Congratulation sir!", they hand shake each other. After that ishamel saw her showing it to her mother, 'Ah Ishamel thank you sir!, If Mr. Sforza was here he would not accept this marriage", "if he was here, I would like to speak with him!" ishamel replies,"He died sir!, fighting for the king and country" Miss Sforza said. "I will not allow my daughter to suffer as I suffer!" Miss sforza told to ishamel. Ishamel finally understand about herself and her daughter. Chapter XV Ishamel was at the tailor shop, getting his Navy uniform on with golden cuff links on it, wtih a golden patches on top of his. The tailor said" Ah that will be 11 shillings", Ishamel went silent and said" Ah, here you sir!".He put on his regular uniform back on and he said"Chris I shall be honor if you would be my best man for the wedding!", "It's I who should have the honor!", they shake hands but ishamel replies "Also I would like you to be my First Lieutenant on the ship!","Aye aye sir!, I wouldn't fear you wouldn't say!", "Ah me too chris" They chuckled and walk back to the hoiuse where he will meet his new wife and his new mother in law. The End